Downton Pub
by Stories2Tell
Summary: Anna's life has been standing still. Her life changes forever when she moves in with Mary and meets a knight to rescue her. Modern AU Anna/Bates with a side of most other characters and couples throughout. Will become M later on.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks for checking out my first Downton Abbey fanfic. Like most Anna/Bates shippers, while I love the many characters and storylines of Downton Abbey, there just isn't enough of Anna and Bates. I came to for some more Bates love and was inspired to write my own. I really enjoyed the Modern AU stories that I read and decided to go that route. Silvestria's University Challenge and TheShippyQueen's It All Began at Downton are great Modern AU's that inspired me.

This is Anna/Bates centric but will include most of the other characters and couples of Downton. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Anna glared at the crack in her bedroom ceiling. She willed it to grow bigger. If the crack ran the entire length of the ceiling, then she could easily make this decision. Suddenly, she kicked her legs, beat her fists on the bed and screamed.<p>

When had it all gone so wrong? She had never imagined her life would look like this at age 26. She used to imagine going somewhere…being someone. Now she felt like she was stuck at a dead-end. A uni dropout living in a crap flat while she cleans the flats of the rich for a living. She buried her head in a pillow when the thought of all the mistakes she's made with men came to the forefront.

"I hate my life." Anna groaned.

But in the back of her mind, Anna thought, did she really? Sure, cleaning other people's homes was not the most glamorous job, but Anna actually really enjoyed working at I'll See It Clean. She always did the best job possible, and the praise from her boss and clients made her feel appreciated. And she liked the independence that being single afforded. She could do what she wanted when she wanted how she wanted. Life really wasn't that bad…except for her crap flat. Which was why she was in her bed glaring at her ceiling.

Anna rubbed at her eyes. "This should be an easy decision."

Her friend Mary had just made her an offer very hard to refuse. Mary was her roommate at uni. They had very little in common but they had become quick friends nonetheless. Mary was an heiress while Anna came from a working class family. Anna was warm and friendly while Mary was more cool and detached. But they both hated the pressure their families put on them and continuing their education. And thus they both left before getting a degree. Mary had thoroughly disappointed her parents by pursuing a singing career.

But it looked like her parents hadn't stayed mad at her for too long. They had just bought a grand apartment building and gave a penthouse to Mary. Mary hated living alone especially in such a large space. Just a few hours earlier she had begged Anna to be her roommate again. Anna could only say she would think about it.

So here she was thinking about it. As far as she could remember, Anna had never been very good at receiving gifts. Living in a penthouse flat without paying rent wouldn't be easy for hardworking Anna to accept. Even if Mary had hinted Anna could keep the flat clean as a sort of rent.

The phone ringing interrupted Anna's musings.

"I haven't made up my mind yet, Mary."

"Made your mind up about what?"

"Sorry Gwen. I thought you were Mary. You alright?"

"I figured that. Richie bailed on me again, and I'm not spending my Saturday night watching TV by myself again. Say you'll come drinking with me. I'll help you make up your mind about whatever it is you need help making your mind up about. Please." Gwen begged.

Anna wiggled her nose as she thought it over. "Oh alright, give me an hour and I'll meet you at the pub."

"That's my girl."

* * *

><p>Anna moaned. Trying to keep up with Gwen was never a good idea. She slowly started to open her eyes. She blinked quickly as the morning light blinded her. She was about to roll out of bed when she stopped and did a double take at the ceiling. She would have laughed if her head didn't hurt so much. The crack on her ceiling was at least three inches longer.<p>

"I guess that settles it then." Anna smiled. "Aspirin first, then I'll call Mary."

A week later, she was on her way to Tesco's to pick up the makings of a celebratory dinner for Mary and Anna's first night as roommates. Well, roommates for the second time.

She was reading Mary's text to not forget the wine when she saw an elderly woman spill her bag of groceries near the entrance. Anna was appalled at the few people who walked right on by. She threw her phone in her purse and quickened her steps to help but was soon shocked into stopping. A man with a cane had put his hand on the old woman's shoulder.

"Allow me." Was said in the most delicious and light Irish burr Anna had ever heard. He slowly kneeled on one leg and scooped the fallen groceries back into her bag.

Anna took in this gallant knight of a man. He had to be in his forties. He had short dark hair. His body wasn't fit but he didn't quite have the large belly of his contemporaries. He really wasn't handsome to most of today's standards, but his actions made him extremely attractive to Anna.

The old woman offered her thanks as the man used his cane to wearily stand back up and dusted off his trousers.

"You're very welcome, ma'am." His head turned in Anna's general direction. She realized she must be staring like a fool. She quickly smiled as she blushed.

She shuffled her purse on her shoulder, ducked her head and made to enter Tesco's. She glanced up before entering and was gifted with a breathtaking sight. The man was smiling back at her. His lips curved upwards and his eyes scrunched. It was the twinkle in his eye that stayed with her.

* * *

><p>"Why Anna Smith? That's an awfully large smile after a grocery run. Was there a special on crisps?" Mary joked as Anna set the bags on the kitchen counter.<p>

"No. Well, yes there was a sale on crisps but that's not why…"

"I know that's not why. So who is he?"

Anna stalled by putting the milk in the fridge.

"Anna?"

"It was nothing really. I was just outside Tesco's and this poor old woman spilled her groceries on the pavement. She could barely bend down to pick them up, and everyone just walked right on by."

"How awful." Mary deadpanned.

"It was," Anna glared at Mary. "I walked towards her to help but before I got there, HE did. Everyone had just walked by, but this man who needed a cane to walk was the one who stopped to help. He could barely bend down himself."

"Oh, so you found Prince Charming, then?"

"No, he was more of a knight in shining armor. But he did have a charming smile."

"And you go weak at the knees for those. So did you get his number?"

Anna laughed. "No. I couldn't have gone up to a stranger on the street and asked for his number. No matter how charming his smile was. And he was older. Not old enough to really matter but I just felt like such a fool when he caught me staring."

"Such a shame. You may have found the only man with manners, and you may never see him again."

Anna paused putting crisps in the cupboard when she realized how sad the thought of never seeing him again made her.

* * *

><p>"So when can I come and see your new flat?" Gwen asked as she washed a window.<p>

"You got a new flat?" Sarah stopped dusting and put her full attention on Anna.

Anna shot a quick glare to Gwen. "Yes. An old friend needed a roommate."

"Well anything has to be a step up from that rat's nest you were living in."

"Her friend is rich. It's a penthouse and Anna doesn't have to pay any rent." Gwen rattled on.

"Well aren't you the lucky one." Sarah sneered and went back to dusting. "Maybe with all that extra money you'll have, you can afford to get your hair done."

Anna self consciously touched her hair. "I just did."

"It looks fine, Anna." Gwen quickly reassured.

"Fine?" Anna huffed and went back wiping off the table. "Mary's planning a housewarming party for next month. She wants to wait until some hot foreign guy is staying with a friend she plans to invite so he'll come too. Seems a little desperate to me."

"As long as I'm invited." Gwen smiled.

Anna smiled. "Of course." Her smile fell as she looked at Sarah's back. "You're welcome to come too, Sarah."

"I'll have to make sure I'm not busy that day." Sarah threw back.

Anna walked by Gwen on the way to the sink. "You're buying me a drink at the pub tonight for bringing it up in front of her."

* * *

><p>"Where are we going? We've been walking for ages!" Gwen whined and started dragging her feet.<p>

"Oh hush. We're almost there. It's called the Downton Pub. It's just around the corner from my new flat. After you buy me a drink, I'll give you a tour." Anna pulled Gwen behind her.

Gwen caught up with her. "Great!"

"Here it is! Mary and I had lunch here when we were moving in. Fantastic food. It's a great little pub." Anna held the door for Gwen.

The girls entered and took a look around. It was still early since they came straight from work, so the pub wasn't too busy yet.

"I'm just going to text Mary and see if she wants to join us." Anna pulled her phone out of her purse.

"I just need to duck into the ladies. Get me a cider wouldya?" Gwen quickly headed towards the back of the pub.

"You were supposed to buy me one." Anna sighed at Gwen's retreating back and went back to her text.

Out of the corner of her eye, a shiny pair of black shoes caught her eye. She stopped counting and curiously watched them move across the floor in her general direction. There was something off about the rhythm of the steps, but before she could fully realize it one of the shoes caught on a crack in the wooden floor. She didn't even glance up as two pints of beer splashed across her front and soaked the front of her dress. She wearily watched the beer drip from her dress onto her shoes. Stunned, Anna slowly raised her head and met the horrified expression stuck on the face of the gallant knight with the charming smile.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow! Thank you so much for the reviews and encouragement. It means a lot that you took the time to write me a line. I hope I don't disappoint. A special shout out to for catching my mistake in Ch 1. In my roughly outlined story in my head, I did have Bates as an ex-alcoholic. I was so set on total gentleman Bates properly meeting Anna by spilling on her dress. With a slight tweak, I think I was able to fix my mistake.

I'm assuming most people reading this story are very familiar with the characters of Downton, so I'm going to skip character descriptions. You know what they look like. I have found a spot for all the main characters in my story, so they'll be showing up in future chapters. Thanks again for reading.

* * *

><p>"I am incredibly sorry." He stood dumbfounded, unsure of how to handle this unfortunate situation. His hands were full of two empty pint glasses, and his cane hung from one arm. All he knew was that he couldn't look at the way her now wet dress clung to her body again. Keeping his eyes on her face, he desperately tried to think of what to do.<p>

Anna couldn't believe it was him. She could almost forget that she was currently soaked to the bone with beer. All she could do was stare into his face. His eyes, glazed over with horror as they were, still captivated her, but she desperately wanted to see them twinkle with a smile again.

"I'm…wet." Anna closed her eyes and groaned in her head. Really? Why did she always put her foot in her mouth?

But even if it wasn't the most ladylike thing to say hidden as it was with innuendo, it still had the desired effect. His eyes twinkled as his mouth fought a grin.

Did she really say what he thought he heard? "Ugh…at least let me buy you a drink? Please?" He stared straight in her eyes.

Anna slowly opened her eyes. What did he say? Something about a drink? "Yeah. I just need to…" Anna turned towards the back of the pub. "…clean up." She glanced at her soaking dress.

"Yes. Of course. What can I get you?" He took a stumbling step towards her.

Anna turned back toward him, practically bumping into him. He put a steadying hand on her shoulder.

"A cider, please." Anna gifted him with a smile and rushed toward the bathroom.

Just as Anna reached the door, Gwen was coming out. Anna grabbed Gwen's arm and dragged her back in.

"What's going on? You smell like my ex-boyfriend!"

"What? Oh, the beer. You're never going to believe this!" Anna threw at Gwen as she walked to the sink.

"Believe what?"

"Do you remember the guy I told you about? The guy with the limp that helped that old lady with her spilt groceries?" Anna hit the air dryer button three times before it started.

Gwen had to raise her voice. "Yeah. What does he have to do with you smelling like the inside of a cask?"

"He's in the bar. He spilt the beer on me."

"What! That bastard!" Gwen started towards the door.

Anna quickly grabbed her wrist. "He didn't do it on purpose you silly beggar!" Anna pulled her dress out under the dryer.

Gwen sighed. "Take it off."

"What?" Anna said horrified.

"Take your dress off." Gwen grabbed some paper towels and wet them in the sink. "I'll dry your dress while you clean yourself up." She handed Anna the damp towels.

Anna opened and closed her mouth. She then dashed into the nearest stall. Soon her dress sailed into the air. Gwen snatched it before it hit the ground.

"So your knight's here?" Gwen called. She furiously hit the air dryer button again.

"I was texting Mary, and the next thing I knew he had tripped and dumped all his beer on me. He looked absolutely horrified." Anna raised her voice.

"I bet." Gwen slowly moved the dress under the blowing air.

"And then I go and open my mouth and make it worse…"

Gwen let the dryer stop. "What'd you say?" Gwen had known Anna for almost two years now. Anna had been working at I'll See It Clean for a year before Gwen started there. Anna had taken Gwen under her wing. Anna had become a big sister of sorts, and Gwen knew firsthand how Anna often said things before thinking it through, often to Gwen's amusement.

"I said…I'm wet."

Gwen could not stop laughing.

"It could have been worse!" Anna yelled over her hysterical laughter.

"How could you have said anything worse than I'm wet to an almost total stranger whom you happen to have a crush on?"

"I could have said 'I bet that's the fastest you've ever soaked a girl's knickers.'"

"Oh…my…God…"Gwen panted between laughs. "I would have paid to see the look on his face after you said that." The dryer stopped, and she hit the button some more. "Are your knickers really soaked too?"

"Yes, but I'll just throw 'em out. It's one thing to have you dry my dress. I don't think I'm ready for you to handle my knickers too."

"I agree on that point. And it's one thing to have a dress smell like beer, but knickers should not smell."

"Is it dry yet? I'm startin' to get a chill." Anna moaned from the stall.

Gwen surveyed the dress. "Probably as good as it's gonna get." She held the dress over the stall door.

Anna quickly grabbed it. "Thanks, Gwen. What would I do without you?"

Gwen leaned against the opposite wall. "The real question is what are you gonna do when you go back out there?"

"Bloody hell. He's buying me a drink, and I forgot to mention you. Not that it matters. You were supposed to buy me a drink before you ran off."

"I would have bought the next round."

Anna stepped out of the stall and twirled. She grinned at Gwen. "I smell like a Yankee frat boy."

Gwen shrugged. "Like I said, my ex."

Anna laughed too before leaning against the stall and groaned. "What am I supposed to follow 'I'm wet' with?"

* * *

><p>Anna nervously tucked her hair behind her ear as she approached him at the bar. He was waiting with his back turned.<p>

"Is that cider for me or my dress?" Anna was so glad her wit was back and she hadn't said something about her missing knickers. She was even gladder when he turned and smiled at her like she was the only girl in the bar.

"For you. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier when I was giving you a beer bath, but my name's John."

Anna shook his outstretched hand. "Anna. My name's Anna." His smile caused major malfunctions in her brain.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Anna."

Gwen coughed loudly from behind Anna.

"Oh. This is my friend Gwen. We came here together. As friends." Anna wanted to hit her head against the nearest wall. What was it about this man…John that made her spout nonsense. If only he'd stop smiling at her.

John held out his hand to Gwen. "It's a pleasure to meet you. May I get you a drink as well?"

"Sure! A cider for me, too." Gwen quickly answered. When John turned his back to them to order, Gwen mouthed 'keeper' to Anna.

As the bartender poured the pint, John turned his full attention on Anna. "I hate to sound like a broken record, but I am very sorry. I hope your dress isn't ruined?" He looked guiltily at her dress.

"Oh. It's fine, really. It's just an everyday dress. Nothing special. I'm sure it'll be fine after I wash it. I can't afford a dress that some spilt beer can ruin." Anna had to stop herself from nervously stammering on.

"I very much hope so. It's a very pretty dress, and you look quite nice in it." He took a drink of his coke as Anna blushed.

"That's nice of you to say."

"It's a good thing you didn't spill that on her dress because that would have left a dark stain." Gwen butted into the conversation now that she had her drink.

Anna looked confused. "I thought you were drinking beer."

John scratched at the back of his neck. "Those were for my mates." He glanced towards a corner in the pub. "I should actually get back to them."

Anna tried not to sound too sad or desperate. "Oh." She failed on both counts.

A smile twitched across his face. "Would you like to join us? Both of you?"

"Yes!" Gwen quickly blurted out. She tried to look nonchalant but being the third wheel was rapidly becoming awkward. She nudged Anna with her elbow.

"Yes, that'd be nice." Anna smiled.

John smiled back. He grabbed his drink and cane and led the way to a table. "I hope you gents don't mind but I invited these lovely ladies to join us." He stepped aside.

"Anna! Gwen!"

"Anna!"

"Mr. Carson!"

"Mr. Carson! Mr. Crawley!"

"Wait. You know each other?" John felt like he was on the outside of an inside joke.

"Yes," was said in unison by the four. John turned his attention to Anna hoping to get answers.

"Mr. Carson is married to our boss, and my roommate is Mr. Crawley's daughter."

"Well it looks like no introductions are needed then." John set his drink on the table and pulled a chair up to the table. He motioned Anna to sit as he pushed the chair in. He was rewarded with a glowing smile from Anna.

Mr. Carson swiftly stood up and held out his chair for Gwen before sliding into the empty chair next to Robert Crawley.

Anna turned toward John after he sat down. "Do you also work at Crawley and Sons?"

John let out a short laugh. "Yes, yes I do. I'm not a lawyer, though."

"Don't sell yourself short, Bates." Robert jumped in. "I'd be lost without my head of research."

John ducked his head. His head shot up as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He couldn't help but smile as Anna squeezed his shoulder.

* * *

><p>A symphony of crashing pots startled Anna awake. She groaned into her pillow. "I wanted to sleep in."<p>

She burrowed into her blankets as snippets of the night before entered her mind. She couldn't believe she had stayed in the pub until closing with John. Gwen, Mr. Carson, and Mr. Crawley had left, but John and Anna just kept talking. They had talked about absolutely nothing of significance with ease.

She smiled and sighed as she remembered how they parted. John had apologized once again for pouring beer on her dress. Anna had laughed and told him she had forgotten all about it. She wasn't lying, either. She told him how enjoyable the evening was conversing with him. He had brushed his lips across the knuckles of her hand before getting in a cab.

Her smile faltered as she remembered no numbers were exchanged. John hadn't brought up another meeting either. But what did that really matter when Anna knew where he worked. She jumped out of bed as she remembered that she had an excuse to visit said workplace once she talked to Mary.

Anna pulled on a robe and rushed toward the kitchen. She entered grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Mary looked up from the mess of pots and pans on the floor thinking Anna's manic grin was for her. "Yes, yes I know. Mary's trying to cook again. How very funny."

Anna ignored her comment. "You'll never guess who I was with last night!"

"Gwen. You texted me remember. Sorry I didn't stop by, but I was in the middle of painting my nails and didn't want to ruin them."

"Painted nails? Really? Oh never mind. I ran into your father at the pub!"

"My father?"

"Yes and apparently he doesn't know how to use a phone because he asked me to tell you he'd appreciate you stopping by the office at your earliest convenience."

"I can't imagine what he'd want. Well if he wants to talk to me, he can just come here."

"No!" Anna shouted. Mary looked completely taken aback. "Your father wasn't the only person I ran into at pub last night. My knight with a cane was there!"

Mary perked up at that. "Really? You found Mr. Manners again?"

"Yes! He literally tripped into me and dumped two pints of beer down my dress."

"How awful! Is your dress ruined?"

"No, I doubt it. It was just beer. But anyway he works for your father!"

"The world keeps getting smaller. Why don't you just visit by yourself?"

"Because he didn't exactly invite me to stop by."

"Well aren't you meeting again anyway?"

"We didn't exchange numbers or anything."

"How'd you leave each other?"

"He kissed my hand and said it was a pleasure meeting me." Anna mumbled.

"So he brushed you off."

"No…well, yes maybe he did. But we spent all night talking. He never once seemed uninterested. Maybe he didn't know if I was interested."

"Anna, you're easier to read than a large print book. There's no way he couldn't tell how you felt just by looking at you."

Anna looked slightly offended. "I'm not that transparent."

Mary shot her a disbelieving look.

Anna slumped against the fridge. "Please, Mary. I have to see him again. Would it really be that bad to visit your father?"

Mary threw a pan onto the stove. "Yes it would."

Anna pushed Mary out of the way. "I'll cook you breakfast everyday for a month."

"Oh, alright. He better be worth it."

Anna hugged Mary. "I know he is."


End file.
